


It's 12AM and You're in My Bed

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru needs a little pick me up before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 12AM and You're in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 10- Animal Ears
> 
> I think we can all agree at this point that I seriously suck at titles.

Shikamaru rolled over, stretching his arm over his head as he yawned. It was just past midnight and he had to go to work in approximately two hours. His tail flicked under the sheet in annoyance at the thought. He loved his job and enjoyed working late at night and early in the morning but right then he wanted nothing more than to roll over and curl up with Sasuke.

He glanced at the clock again and huffed, one ear twitching back and forth. He rolled back over and wrapped his arms around his partner. Sasuke murmured in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled up at Shikamaru, the dark white tipped ears on the top of his head perked.

“You’re up earlier than I expected,” he whispered in the quiet of the room. Shikamaru smiled back at him and slid closer. Sasuke hummed happily as Shikamaru leaned down to kiss him. He smoothed a hand down his back to cup one rounded ass cheek. He massaged and squeezed the flesh in his hand, enjoying the soft moans escaping Shikamaru’s lips.

“Are you looking for some midnight nookie?” Sasuke asked as he nipped at the soft flesh behind Shikamaru’s ear. Shikamaru smirked as he slid his hand down Sasuke’s body and under the sheet to wrap his fingers around his hardening cock. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath, hand squeezing at Shikamaru’s bottom.

Shikamaru moaned deeply and bent his head to press kiss against Sasuke’s collarbone. Fingers dipped between his cheeks, sliding through the lube and come from their earlier romp that night. His fingers slipped easily inside and Shikamaru arched back into the intrusion. Sasuke caught his lips in a kiss, tongue delving deep into Shikamaru’s mouth.

“Always so needy,” he teased as Shikamaru rutted back against his hands. Shikamaru gasped as he slid knuckles against his prostate. His tail wrapped around Sasuke’s wrist, back arching and ears flattening against his head.

“Only for you,” Shikamaru whispered as he leaned over to grab the bottle of lube off the bedside table. He spread some across his palm and then  some across Sasuke’s hand when it was held out to him. He spread the lube across Sasuke’s cock, hips arching up into his hand as Sasuke twisted his fingers inside him. They made a squilshing sound with each twist and the noise only added to his pleasure.

“Want you in me,” Shikamaru moaned, tail reaching around to add to his hand. Soft fur slid over Sasuke’s erection and he gasped, cock pulsing in pleasure.

“On your knees,” Sasuke breathed as he coaxed Shikamaru onto the other side of the bed. Shikamaru went willingly, sheet slipping off of them as he got onto his knees. He pillowed his head on his arm, ass in the air and back arched prettily.

Sasuke hummed approvingly as he slid a palm down his back. Shikamaru could hear him adding more lube to his cock and the sound made him wiggle in anticipation. Sasuke growled at the sight and Shikamaru’s ears pressed against his head. The sound sent his heart pounding and his cock pulsing against his stomach. His tail wrapped around Sasuke’s waist as he pressed against his stretched entrance.

Shikamaru moaned as Sasuke’s stretched and filled him. Sasuke’s hands wrapped around his hips, holding Shikamaru in place as he pulled back slowly. He paused when only the tip was still inside and then snapped his hips forward, jolting Shikamaru’s body with the force of the thrust.

The sounds of skin against skin echoed in the room, moans and grunts mixed in. Shikamaru had gotten up to his knees, rocking back into each of Sasuke’s thrusts. His hands were fisted in the sheets, mouth hanging open as Sasuke’s tail slowly stroked his cock in counter to each of this thrusts.

“Fuck.” He drew the word out, soft mewls mixing in with the curse. Sasuke’s panted curses filled his ears and his thrusts quickly became fevered. He wrapped a hand around Shikamaru’s erection, stroking it as he let his tail slid teasingly across the tip.

Shikamaru cried out in pleasure, muscles locking up and body collapsing against the bed as he came hard. He whimpered as his body shuddered with each wave of pleasure. Sasuke groaned and came as Shikamaru’s pulsed and squeezed around his cock.

He collapsed beside Shikamaru, cock taking a mess of lube and seed with him. Shikamaru lazily turned his head to face him with a happy hum.

“Hey there,” Sasuke said with a smile, carding his fingers through Shikamaru sweaty hair. He stroked at one of his fluffy brown ears and Shikamaru murmured at him.

“You still have to go to work,” Sasuke informed him and Shikamaru grunted in reply. After a few minutes of cuddling, he rolled out of bed with a sigh. When he reached the bathroom door he turned and threw a sly smile over his shoulder at Sasuke.

“There’s always time for you to join me in the shower,” he told his lover, tone husky. Sasuke laughed out loud at that but pushed himself out of bed anyways.

“Quite needy you are today,” Sasuke chuckled as he wrapped arms and tail around Shikamaru. Shikamaru’s only reply was a deep kiss and to drag Sasuke into the bathroom with him. 


End file.
